How To Be A Heart-breaker
by Blame-Us-For-Your-Mistakes
Summary: A little Stuart Trio fun at Dalton. Song used is 'How To Be A Heart-breaker' by Marina and the Diamonds. Stuart trio Daltonverse Characters belong to CP Coulter but Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy. Julian Larson Logan Wright Derek Seigerson


Derek Patrick Seigerson was casually strolling throughout the Dalton grounds when he spotted his friends; Logan Wright and Julian Larson. It appears that they were arguing. Over what? Well, it probably had something to do with Hummel, but one could never know.

Shit! He's been spotted. Now they're racing this way. Fuck! Where to go? Where to go? He can't get dragged into this. Casey's already angry with him, he can't handle any of their crap right now.

Logan had reached him first, grabbing his shoulders all the while grinning like a mad man. The perfect starred the athlete straight in the eye as he started to scream/sing lyrics at him.

Rule number one

Is that you gotta have fun

But baby when you're done

You gotta be the first to run

Logan managed to sing the first verse before Julian shoved him out of the way and tossed his arm over Derek's shoulders and held up two fingers. Derek just blinked and sighed. He knew where this was going. It happens mostly when they are alone, like, at the Hamptons or in their dorm rooms. Now they were in front of the school with all eyes on them.

Rule number two

Just don't get attached to

Somebody you could lose

So let let me tell you

Logan glared at Julian, standing directly in front of the actor, as they both picked up the chorus. Derek looked around at the crowd they had attracted and notice that most of the guys had their phones out recording this. The Tweedles were dying of laughter, while Wes and David were attempting to at least hold theirs back.

This is how to be a heartbreaker

Boys they like a little danger

We'll get them falling for a stranger, a player

Singing la-la-la-love you

How to be a heartbreaker

Boys they like the look of danger

We'll get them falling for a stranger, a player

Singing I la-la-la-love you

At least I think I do

Cause I la-la-la-love you

It was at this time that Derek, after finally deciding to cave, began to sing. He picked up the lyrics effortlessly, shoving Logan and Julian away from each other. He stood between his two best friends who wore matching grins.

Rule number three

Wear your heart on your cheek

But never on your sleeve

Unless you want to taste defeat

Laughing, Logan snatched the next verse and raising a challenging eyebrow at the other two. He strolled behind his friends, stopping behind Julian only to lean forward and kiss his cheek. Julian froze as Derek snorted.

Rule number four

Gotta be looking pure

Kiss him goodbye at the door

And leave him wanting more, more

The three boys danced around each other, laughing all the while singing the lyrics to the chorus as loud as possible. They put on a show for all the other boys videotaping this performance. In the end, Derek was going to kill his friends for doing this to him.

This is how to be a heartbreaker

Boys they like a little danger

We'll get them falling for a stranger, a player

Singing la-la-la-love you

How to be a heartbreaker

Boys they like the look of danger

We'll get them falling for a stranger, a player

Singing la-la-la-love you

At least I think I do

Cause I la-la-la-love you

Derek and Logan looked to Julian, telling him with just a look, that it was his turn. Julian sang the high notes effortlessly, gaining impressed looks from, not only his friends, but everyone watching them. Julian's eyes locked with Kurt's, the countertenor gave him an encouraging smile, and the actor plowed through.

Girls we do whatever it will take

Cause girls don't want

We don't want our hearts to break in two

So it's better to be fake can't risk losing in love again babe

The other two boys joined Julian as the song picked up and they danced and pushed each other around, not giving a shit who saw. Maybe Derek wasn't going to kill them. It was a great distraction from his problems. Who knew, maybe the video might get leaked to Casey. It could happen.

This is how to be a heartbreaker

Boys they like a little danger

We'll get them falling for a stranger a player

Singing la-la-la-love you

How to be a heartbreaker

Boys they like the look of danger

We'll get them falling for a stranger a player

Singing la-la-la-love you

Cause I la-la-la-love you

At least I think I do

As the song came to a close the three Stuarts group hugged amongst the cheering crowd. Yep, Derek was definitely not going to kill them. Yeah, they argued and probably hated each other half the time but they were still best friends. Nothing can change that. No matter how much any one tried.

It wasn't till later that night, after everything had calmed down, that Logan got a text from Chaz telling him that Katherine had called David and told him Casey has been laughing her ass of for twenty minutes at the video. Logan, in turn, relayed the message to Derek, who smiled to himself and continued studying. As usual, things worked out excellently.


End file.
